1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrometer mounting mechanism for securing, in the casing, a vibrometer for measuring, for example, the vibration of a shaft of a rotor of a gas turbine.
This application is based on Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-115719, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a gap adjusting apparatus, disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. SHO-58-8824, could be used to adjust the distance (gap) between the tip of a pickup section (measuring section) of a vibrometer and the outer surface of the shaft of a rotor.
A known vibrometer mounting mechanism adjusts the distance between the tip of a pickup section and the outer surface of a shaft of the rotor to a predetermined distance by rotating the pickup section and then secures the pickup section in the casing with a locknut.
However, with this gap adjusting apparatus and vibrometer mounting mechanism, the member (for example, locknut) securing the pickup section to the casing is disposed at the pickup section and near the shaft, i.e., locations that are difficult for an operator to reach and work on (a location with poor accessibility). Therefore, there are problems in that the pickup section cannot be easily secured at a predetermined location with good precision because the adjustment work of the distance between the tip of the pickup section and the outer surface of the shaft cannot be carried out easily, and, when tightening a member for securing the pickup section in the casing, the pickup section might rotate together with that member.